


Honey, I turned the kids into animals

by crayyyonn



Series: Honey, I turned the kids into animals [1]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: Jae didn't mean to turn Brian into a kitten. Or Jaebum into a puppy. Honest.





	Honey, I turned the kids into animals

**Author's Note:**

> this has always been at the back of my mind when writing This lost feeling and It's a dog's life. it might be confusing but think of it this way: same timeline but with different characters being transformed. think of it like a fork in the animal transformation 'verse, so they're AUs of the original AU (of canon)...

Jae finds it in an old bookstore just around the corner from JYPE.

He’d just been heading out for a well-deserved burger, animal style, when the giggles and sound of camera shutters going off make him realize that he’s being followed. Which, on a typical day, wouldn’t bother him at all, but he’s just rolled out of bed and doesn’t have a lick of bb cream on, heck, he hasn’t even done his hair nor shoved it under a beanie.

And color him narcissistic but he’s not looking forward to the fan-taken pictures that are definitely popping up on Twitter in about six seconds. Nor is he looking forward to the snarky comments in his Mentions, which, while he knows is all in good fun, actually do hurt sometimes.

So it’s with all that in mind that he ducks into the first store he sees, ignores the raised eyebrows of the man behind the counter and heads straight for the deepest, darkest corner he manages to find. And if it happens to be a little alcove accessible by an almost hidden set of rickety stairs, well, all the better to hide in.

There’s a sudden rush of girlish voices. He forces himself to stay still while waiting for them to subside. But they don’t seem to be leaving, a couple of them raising a little in argument with an unmistakably male voice—the man he saw earlier. He hears something like _if someone had come in here I would know_ , and silently sends him a prayer of thanks. Good man.

Still, the girls don’t give up, so Jae settles in for a long wait. Eyes wandering over the dusty spines of the books on the shelf closest to him, he pulls out the gold-colored one. _The Book of Spells_ , it proclaims in bold, kiddish font. It goes with the cartoon image of a boy underneath it. He’s obviously Asian, although his hair is golden. He’s also reed thin, looking rather like a dork with those round glasses. The book even comes with a little compartment for a wand, although it’s empty. Probably pilfered by a sticky-fingered kid. He shakes his head in disapproval. Children these days.

For want of something to do, he flips it open to a random page, but before he manages to read it, the stairs creak. Shutting the book with a dull thud, he scrambles to a far corner and holds his arms up in a defensive position. Then a head pokes through the opening and he lets out a sigh of relief. It’s just the man earlier. Thank god.

“They’re gone,” he says. “Come on down.”

“Oh thank Jesus.”

Rising to a half crouch, he follows him down to the storefront, then out the store after bidding him a jaunty goodbye. No longer in the mood for burger, he plods his way back to the dorms.

“Hey hyung,” Dowoon calls out where he’s sprawled out on the day bed next to the balcony.

Wonpil is next to him, playing some game on his phone. He looks up in greeting, then grins, toothy. “Didn’t know you knew how to read, hyung.”

How impertinent, Jae thinks, although he realizes he still has the book tucked under his arm. Oops.

“Had to duck into a bookstore to avoid my thronging fans, you know how it is,” he hand waves. Manfully, he ignores Brian’s snort from where he’s seated in front of Dowoon’s computer, working on an assignment.

He drops onto the couch and flips the book open again. It lands on a page titled:

_ From people to animals _

_Now that you’ve mastered transforming for short periods of time, it’s time to learn how to do it for your friends!_

Cool. He reads on.

_You won’t need any ingredients for this spell, all you need is good pronunciation. But make sure the person you are trying to transform is really your friend! This spell will not work on your enemies*._

_*To turn your enemies into toads, go to page 73._

Definitely one for later reference.

The couch shifts, and Jae looks up to see Wonpil settling himself in next to him, leaning much too close for comfort. Jae doesn’t move though. He’s learned the hard way that the more he tries to avoid the skinship, the more perverse pleasure Wonpil gets from forcing it. He’d rather eat his hat than give Wonpil the satisfaction. Lifting an arm, Jae slides it around the bony shoulder and draws him close. He’ll beat him at his own game.

“What’s this?” Wonpil asks, but doesn’t wait for Jae to reply before reading on, carefully enunciating each word, Jae helping him along whenever he stumbles:

 _If you’ve a pal who’s yet unsure_  
_Of feelings all a-stir_  
_Here's a much-needed helping hand_  
_To halt them lest they err_  
_Stop them when they’re thinking, ‘No!’_  
_Or second guessing every word_  
_A pinch of fate, a drop of love_  
_They’ll thank you for the fur!_

Jae laughs. “This is a poem, not a spell! And a shitty one at that.”

“What does it mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just a silly little thing. Right Brian?”

The laughing reply he expects doesn’t come. He looks up, but Brian isn’t at the computer. “Bri? Where’d he go?”

Dowoon shrugs. “He was just there.”

Then he stands, making his way to the swivel chair. Jae watches as he bends. He feels his eyes growing rounder when he straightens and turns around.

“Uh, hyung?”

This isn’t real. This can’t be real. He looks at Wonpil, who’s looking down at the book, still mouthing the foreign words to himself. He looks back up at Dowoon, at the way he’s coming nearer and nearer. Jae backs against the couch as much as he can but there’s nowhere to go.

And then Dowoon is right in front of them. The kitten in his arms squirms, leveling a glare at Jae, and hisses. It looks furious.

Well, fuck.

 

-

 

Rewind.

 

-

 

Approximately thirty seven minutes ago.

Jae’s still stuck in the alcove, still flipping through the book, but this time, the girls are persistent and refuse to leave. The voices are getting shrill. He turns the page. _From people to animals_ , he mouths to himself.

“Lol.”

But he’s curious, so he reads on. Turning your friends into animals? Why would you want to do that, he wonders, and tries to think of who he would cast the spell on, if he had to. Unbidden, his mind turns to Jackson, whom he’d just shared a vocal lesson with. He’d be a good choice, he thinks. Jackson’s practically half puppy. He snorts when he remembers how he’d hang off Jaebum whenever he gets the chance to, all but begging for the other man’s attention. Which is already fixed on him anyway. He doesn’t for a minute believe Jackson doesn’t notice it.

He harrumphs, recalling the look of utter adoration that always colors Jaebum’s ice cold features whenever Jackson so much as breathes, reminiscent of the way Wonpil stares at Sungjin when he thinks the other won’t see it. Jae sees it though, Jae sees it all, and it always makes him feel—annoyed. At Sungjin, probably, for not noticing. At Wonpil definitely, for being stupid. Pining, repressed people are ridiculous.

Besides, it’s  _Sungjin_. He makes a sound of disgust. 

He runs a finger over the words, unable to resist reading the rhyming sentences to the beat in his head. They’re a little raised; the indentations they leave on the page feel nice under the sensitive skin of his fingertips. He laughs when he finishes it. What a silly little poem.

 

Elsewhere, like two blocks away elsewhere.

Jaebum wakes up from his nap gradually, stretching to get the kinks out of his body. It’s nice to have a schedule-less afternoon for once, it’s conducive for much needed cat naps. But now that he’s awake, he feels itchy everywhere. Rolling over, he rubs his back against the rough cotton of his sheets. He lets out a sigh of relief. It feels so good. Raising his legs into the air on reflex, he lets his mouth fall open and his tongue loll as he pants.

That’s when he sees them, through newly blurred vision. The blue-tinted tongue. The paws.  _The fur_. 

What the fuck. 

But he barely has time to panic, because it’s then that the door pushes open, a more than familiar voice booming, “Oh, look, a puppy! Mark, did you and Youngjae get another dog?”

He cowers a little at the volume, growls and tries to shrink away but the huge hands unerringly finds neck, scratching a little through his fur and oh, it feels so good. But then they reach under him, picking him up, holding him with his feet dangling in the air. He comes face to face with Jackson, complete with a huge face-splitting grin.

It’s adorable, and Jaebum kind of wants to grin back, except Jackson immediately ruins it with a, “What a cute little thing you are!” that’s pitched much higher than it should have been, hurting Jaebum’s sensitive eardrums. 

It makes him rear back. He is not _cute_. Also, Jackson’s breath stinks of whatever crap he had for lunch.

When he finds them, Jaebum swears, he'll kill whoever did this to him.

**Author's Note:**

> yet elsewhere: sungjin gets turned into a bear probably. idk. disclaimer: jae's feelings about sungjin are not my feelings about sungjin i love you parksungjin <3
> 
> /the 'poem' is shitty i'm sorry but i literally wrote it in five mins actually this whole thing was written really quickly lmfao
> 
> i have one more planned for this series, which will be brian's pov of This lost feeling but we'll see if i actually sit down and write it :3 thank you for reading! <3


End file.
